Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures
by BlondeShadow94
Summary: Annie and Armin find themselves locked in a cell together, each dealing with an uncomfortable problem. (contains: omorashi, rapid pregnancy, belly expansion, popping)


Armin glanced around the cell nervously, searching for a way out for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Give it up." An annoyed voice said. Armin glanced over at Annie, who was chained to a wall near him. She was in a sitting position on the floor, but her arms were chained to the wall above her shoulders, and her ankles were shackled together loosely. "This place is solid concrete." she said irritably.

"I know..." Armin sighed and glanced around again, anxiety building. Being locked in a cell would've been bad enough, but to make a bad situation worse Armin was stuck in a cell with Annie, dealing with the discomfort of a very full bladder.

"So...What did those bandits want with _you_?" Annie asked.

Armin shrugged. "No idea. What about you?"

"You really don't want to know..."

"You did something that bad, huh?" Armin fidgeted.

"It's not _my _fault!" Annie yelled, losing her temper. "You people experimented on _me_!" She glanced down, a pained expression on her face. "Maybe I'll explain it to you when you're a little older..." Armin fell silent, staring at his knees. "Of all the people to get stuck with..." Annie muttered bitterly.

"S-sorry..." Armin apologized. He fidgeted and looked around the room again.

"Just don't lose your mind...or cry." Annie said condescendingly. Armin glared at her.

"I wasn't going to." he said. Annie smirked.

"Coulda fooled me." she said. She gasped suddenly, then tensed and cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Armin asked anxiously.

"N-nothing..." Annie hunched over slightly. "I sat on a rock." Armin watched her for a moment, and noticed that her shirt looked a bit small on hersomehow.

Annie shifted uncomfortably, grimacing at the hot pressure in her lower abdomen. It was growing, and quickly. The sensation had moved upward now, sitting behind her navel and still continuing to grow. The skin on her stomach began stretching outward, pushing against the waist band of her pants and causing her shirt to stretch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Armin asked.

"I'm fine!" Annie snapped angrily.

"Okay, okay..." Armin looked away from her, staring at his feet. Annie watched him out of the corner of her eye, grasping at any distraction from the growing pressure inside her. He was acting oddly, fidgeting frequently and sitting with his legs pressed tightly together, an anxious and almost pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong with _you_?" She asked. "Can't you sit still?" Armin blushed, a light shade of pink across his cheeks, and tensed.

"Y-yes..." A few seconds passed, and he fidgeted again.

"Could you stop that? You're making _me _skittish..." Annie muttered.

"Sorry." Armin sat up rigidly and crossed his legs in front of him. Annie was going to ask him what his problem was, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out but a pained gasp as the pressure in her belly expanded again. Her stomach pushed outward farther, straining against the fabric of her sweatshirt. Armin stared at her, wide-eyed. "What the...?" Annie shrieked, feeling her skin stretch at an unnaturally fast pace. The figure inside her pushed against her organs and settled in between her hips. Beads of sweat dripped down her face.

"Don't tell me nobody told you where babies come from..." Annie said quietly.

"I know where babies come from, but they don't grow that quickly!" Armin stared at her stomach in shock.

"Yeah, well, Titan babies do." Annie sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. "I think it's mostly steam though..." she said, feeling the heat expand further and push against the belts across her stomach and sides.

Armin stared at Annie's growing belly, at a loss for words. _She's pregnant? _He shook his head and leaned his head back against the wall, squirming slightly as his bladder throbbed. He tapped his fingers against the floor nervously. He had spotted a large pot on the floor near him hours ago, and he wasn't chained up, but he still had a problem. A problem in the form of a five foot tall and extremely moody female just a couple of feet to his right. She was watching him, which just made Armin feel even more anxious.

"What's up with you?" She asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Armin said quickly. Annie raised her eyebrow at him. Armin shifted awkwardly under her gaze, feeling the urge to squirm again at the most recent throb from his bladder.

"Armin, spit it out! What's your problem?!" Annie looked angry, then only irritated when Armin said nothing. "Whatever it is, it can't be as humiliating as _this_." Annie jerked her head toward her bulging belly. Armin bit his lip and fidgeted.

"Maybe not _that _humiliating..." he admitted. "But still..."

"Will you just say it?!" Annie snapped.

"Alright, fine!" Armin took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "I just...really need to..." he blushed and mumbled the last part.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I..." Armin looked around the cell again and sighed. "I really need to go to the bathroom, but there isn't anything I can do about it right now..." Annie stared at him blankly.

"There's a pot less than four feet away from you."

"I can't go in front of you!" Armin said, blushing.

"I'll close my eyes." Annie leaned back and closed her eyes, waiting. Armin didn't move. Annie made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat when she didn't hear Armin get up, and turned her head away. "There. It's like I'm not even here." Armin groaned and leaned his head against the wall.

"Annie, I really can't..." he said. He wouldn't be able to go with her here, even if he knew she wasn't looking. She'd still be able to hear him.

"Are you...kidding me..."

"Just...forget I said anything." Armin said, sensing that Annie was about to get angry again. There wasn't anything she could do, after all, which was why he had waited so long to bring it up.

"You- AAAAH!" Annie's belly swelled, stretching her shirt even more. The growing stopped, and she panted for breath. "Ow...ow...I knew I should've taken off the gear..."

"I could get those for you, if you want." Armin pointed to the belts on her stomach.

"Alright..." Annie said. Armin shifted carefully, kneeling in front of her and keeping his thighs pressed together tightly. He leaned forward and unfastened the belts across her stomach and sides. His fingers brushed across her damp shirt, feeling the heat from inside her, along with small movements. Right as he unfastened the last belt resting on her abdomen, her stomach expanded again. Annie groaned, and her shirt began riding up as her belly protruded outward. There was a loud snapping sound as the belt around her waist finally gave way, and a horrible stab of pain in Armin's bladder as the metal buckle hit his lower abdomen. He cried out in pain and doubled over, holding his stomach and tensing his muscles.

"Sorry!" Annie apologized quickly. Armin whimpered quietly, tearing up as his bladder throbbed and spasmed painfully. After a minute he forced himself to sit up, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh please don't do that." Annie said, noticing his tears. "Is it really that bad?" She sounded concerned, for once, instead of irritated. Armin grit his teeth.

"I'm okay." He let out a shaky sigh and relaxed a little, the throbs in his bladder becoming farther apart and less intense. "It just...added too much pressure for a moment, that's all."

"Look, Armin..." Annie arched her back. " This thing isn't going to stop growing..."

"What happens when it runs out of room?" he asked, worried.

"What happens to a sack of water when you overfill it?"Annie asked, irritated again. Armin squirmed.

"Oh, please don't talk about water right now..." he grimaced and dug his fingers into his thighs. "I get it though...But...you'll jut regenerate, right?"

"It'll take a few minutes, but yes." Annie said. Armin realized what she was getting at.

"A few minutes, huh?" He glanced at the pot, then moved so that he was sitting with his back against the wall again. He crossed his legs tightly. "I'm sorry about all this..." He looked at her stomach, which seemed to be pulsing slightly.

"It's not your fault." She groaned as her stomach grew again, causing her shirt to ride up further, exposing her belly button. The growing stopped, and she panted for breath, looking at Armin. "So you really can't go when someone is nearby?" she asked. Armin shook his head.

"I don't know why. It's so stupid." Armin looked at the pot again, wishing he could use it. Annie shrugged.

"Well...let's see who lasts longer." She grinned in a sick way and glanced at Armin's stomach. "Watch it. You're starting to get as big as me." Armin glanced down at his stomach, noticing the large bulge from his bladder that stuck out over his belt. For a moment he considered undoing it, to give his bladder more room, but a moan from Annie distracted him. Armin looked over as her stomach swelled further, causing her shirt to ride up even more and pushing down the waistband of her pants. Armin stared, horrified.

"It's...I can _see _it moving!" Armin gasped, watching the small bulges in Annie's stomach moving around as the Titan baby moved its' limbs. There was a hiss and a puff of steam, then her belly button popped out, turning from an innie to an outie in an instant. Armin stared, then was given a sharp reminder of his own predicament in the form of a painful throb in his bladder. He gasped and tensed. Annie looked at him.

"Know what sounds good right now?" She grinned wickedly. "A niiiiice drink of cool water. I'm burning up over here."

"Stop..." Armin squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed, the mention of water making his bladder throb.

"I could drink _gallons _of it after this! Could you imagine in my titan form? I could chug tens of thousands of gallons. I wouldn't even mind bursting a second time with all that fluid!" she laughed.

"Annie, please!" Armin begged, still squirming. "Stop it..." But Annie continued, the pain and heat seeming to finally get to her.

"Oh man, it would be so funny, if I were a titan, to pick you up and give you a little squeeze!" she laughed again, her swollen belly bouncing and growing more. Her skin was becoming transparent. Armin's bladder couldn't take it anymore, with the pressure from his belt and the mention of water he felt like he was going to lose control. He knew he wouldn't, not yet anyway, but it was a maddening sensation. Armin unbuckled his belt quickly, giving his bladder more room.

"Annie, that...really isn't funny..."

"Oh come now, Armin, where is your sense of humor?" she laughed again. "You know how this is going to go. You won't be able to have relief unless I'm a pile of tissue, _or _you have a little..." she smirked at him, "accident. We aren't going _anywhere. _So let's have a little game. Let's see who gives out first. I have a bit of an unfair advantage, so let's fix that. Know what this cell is used for when it's not holding prisoners?" She jerked her foot and kicked an empty ODM gas canister at him. It rolled and came to a stop next to his right hip. "It's a gas refill room. The hose is to your left on the wall. If you want relief _that _bad, you'll do whatever it takes." She grinned and leaned her head back comfortably. "I've endured much worse than this. My body can handle some rapid growth. Either I win, or you spare me the sight of seeing you wet yourself like a baby. Either way, it's in my favor."

Armin stared at the empty gas canister, shocked at what she was suggesting.

"A-annie, I don't..." He gasped quietly and squirmed, his bladder throbbing again. "You _want _me to make you pop?"

"It's not about what I want, kid. It's about what you're willing to do when you are desperate." Annie smirked. "Almost like humanity's survival, right?"

Armin considered it for a moment, horrified at what she wanted him to do. He was desperate, sure, but not _that _desperate.

"I'll wait." he said quietly. Annie snorted.

"You go right ahead, Goldie Locks. Doesn't mean I'm letting up on my jabs." Annie grinned and lifted her leg, twisting it so she could poke Armin's overfull bladder with the heel of her boot. Armin gasped and scooted away from her.

"Even if I did...where would I put it?" Armin glanced at the hose.

"Let me put it this way...You come anywhere near my rear with that thing and I will kick you so hard in the groin you'll never be able to pee again."

"Okay, okay!" Armin said quickly, cringing. Annie fell silent, closing her eyes and moaning quietly as her stomach grew even more. _Sheesh, she's ruthless... _Armin thought.

Fifteen long minutes passed, and their predicament just got worse. Armin was squirming constantly now, his legs crossed tightly and his hands clutching his thighs. Annie's stomach had grown even more, making her look eight months pregnant and dominating her small figure. Her shirt had ridden all the way up, covering just her chest now, and her stomach was pulsing. Condensation rolled down the massive sphere, coupled with ribbons of steam rising off her bright red skin.

"Doesn't a bath sounds good right now?" Annie asked.

"No..." Armin groaned. Annie looked at him for a moment, his pained expression making her feel sympathetic.

"You know," she said, "you could just try. I don't see why it's such a big issue..."

"Trust me, it'll just make it worse." Armin said. "I won't be able to go."

"Fine then." Annie said, sounding irritated again. "Go ahead, let the dam break. I bet Captain Levi will get a kick out of it." She giggled, then gasped excitedly. "What would _Eren _say? He'd be so appalled!"

Armin glared at her. "You do realize that if I wet myself, you'll end up in a puddle too, don't you?" Annie glanced at the small space separating them and returned the glare. She hadn't considered how close he was sitting.

"So you are really going to give this up?" Annie asked. Armin sighed and shook his head.

"No, of course not. I can't wet myself either. Not unless I'm completely at my limit and it becomes involuntary." Armin uncrossed his legs briefly and then recrossed them, this time resting his left leg over his right one. "So...if I don't get the chance to go before I've reached my limit, then we are both going to be extremely wet and uncomfortable." Annie cocked her head and looked at him.

"Well done, Arlert. Guess you have me at a loss for words."

"That's a first..." Armin groaned and twisted his legs together tighter, practically double-crossing them. Annie rested against the wall again. Her enormous belly rose and fell with each labored breath she took. She looked like she was about to pop, which was how Armin was feeling. His bladder was so full it felt like it was going to burst. It was getting so painful Armin almost wished he'd just wet himself and get it over with. He glanced at the pot longingly, thinking. He briefly considered just getting into position like he was going to use it and waiting until the inevitable involuntary release, but knew that it was just going to make his desperation worse. He'd end up standing there squirming and on the brink of tears until his bladder finally gave up, which would be more painful and uncomfortable than just waiting it out.

Thinking about emptying his bladder just increased his urge. The overfull organ throbbed, begging for release. Armin squirmed. His breathing was shallow and anxious.

"Annie...I don't think I'm going to be able to hold it much longer..." Armin murmured quietly.

"Sucks to be you. I have all day." Annie snickered. "You almost had me going there. For a second I thought you weren't as wimpy as your reputation says you are."

"You seriously think you're going to last any longer than me?" Armin asked, looking at Annie's swollen belly. "Your skin is stretched so much it's practically transparent."

"Then let's get this over with!" Annie kicked another empty canister at him. It rolled toward him, smacking his left calf.

"Ow!" Armin kicked the canister away. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked desperately. "Make a hole in your skin and just shove the hose in there?"

"HA!" Annie laughed. "YOU DON'T HAVE IT IN YOU!" She twisted her lower body, kicking his stomach and holding her calf against his bladder. Armin shrieked in pain and tried to push her off. The pressure was unbearable. "Think you'll go if I press hard enough? Or will you just squeal like a little girl?"

"Stop it, stop it!" Armin yelled, panicked. She pressed harder. "Aaauugh!" The pressure from her calf was too much. Pain went through his bladder like a knife, and his sphincter muscles wavered.

"Oooh that must be uncomfortable." Annie giggled.

"Stop it! Aah...!" Armin pushed her foot off and got to his feet, shuddering as tiny leaks soaked into his underwear. Unfortunately for Armin though, he had stumbled closer to Annie. She laughed and kicked his heels, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto his back. He hit the stone floor with a thud, air leaving his lungs in a loud _whoosh. _He heard a soft hiss as his bladder began to empty, the stream only lasting a few seconds before his muscles tightened up again. There was a small wet spot in the crotch of his pants now, and the wetness in his crotch just made things even worse for Armin. He curled onto his side, waiting for the throbs in his bladder to stop. Annie giggled.

"Reiner and Bert are gonna love this one."

"This isn't funny!" Armin yelled, his voice cracking. He sat up slowly, kneeling on the floor so he could keep his thighs pressed together. "This isn't funny at all!"

"Yes it is." Annie argued. "Its absolutely...gut busting." She giggled.

"I won't explode." Armin glared. "Unlike you."

"You're gonna erupt long before I do!" Annie laughed. "Give it up!"

Frustrated, hurting, and unbearably desperate, Armin glanced at the pot again. He grit his teeth.

"I would've given up long before now if I could have..." He moaned, his bladder throbbing painfully. "This really really hurts..." Armin looked at Annie as steam hissed from her large belly, making the room warm and damp. Sweat was beading up on his forehead from the heat and his desperation. _I'm not going to last much longer... _Armin thought, squirming. _This will be over soon, whether I want it to be or not. _He looked at the wet patch in his crotch. _Though, I'd prefer not to wet myself...we're going to be in here for who knows how long and I'd rather not spend hours sitting in my own puddle...And Annie would never let me live that down. _He looked at Annie, who was not doing well. _She's not going to last much longer either. Heck, maybe she'll thank me for ending her misery. _Making up his mind, Armin got to his feet slowly. Standing increased the pressure in his bladder, and walking was torturous. He hobbled over to the hose, trying to walk with his thighs pressed together, and picked it up, groaning as his movements put more pressure on his bladder. Annie glared at him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. Armin didn't respond, needing all his concentration just to walk. He stopped in front of her, squirming in place. Annie narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't have it in you, Arlert..." Armin bit his lip and glanced back at the pot, squirming.

"I-I'm sorry, Annie, but you're going to pop regardless..." He dropped to his knees next to her and shoved the hose into a particular thin section of skin. He had thought the pressure would cause the skin to rip, but instead there was a large puff of steam and a shriek from Annie as her skin began fusing to the metal end of the hose. Armin yanked the hose away, and Annie's skin healed in seconds.

"Well...crap Armin..." Annie groaned. Armin looked around, thinking quickly. He spotted the broken clasp from Annie's belt and grabbed it, then rammed it into Annie's stomach to poke a hole. Annie shrieked in pain. Armin pushed the hose into the hole and turned on the gas.

Annie heard the hissing noise of the hose, and felt her stomach growing further. The pressure was becoming too much in the position she had been sitting in, so she slid forward, stretching out her arms as much as she could and arching her back.

"Ooooh..." she groaned. The titan inside her jerked violently, kicking her hip bone. The gas filled her belly quickly, causing it to expand further. There was small ripping noise as the button on her pants ripped through the edge of the button hole. Armin stared, horror on his face. Annie's belly continued growing at a tremendous pace. The titan inside was going crazy, squirming and jerking around from the pressure of the gas. Annie gasped and writhed in pain, feeling one of her ribs snap from the titan's movements and unbearable pressure on her hip bones from it's weight. More steam rose off the red skin of her stomach, making the cell extremely warm. Armin watched, waiting with baited breath for his opportunity. A normal human would have split long before now, but Annie wasn't a normal human. As her stomach grew, the stressed skin healed itself repeatedly. Even on the infrequent occasions her skin _did _happen to split, it grew back together in seconds. It was a race now. The expansion had to be faster than her regeneration, or else she'd just continue to get bigger.

"Nngh...this is too much...I can't take much more...!" Annie gasped, the baby titan kicking and squirming inside her. Armin scooted back, waiting for the inevitable.

But suddenly, her stomach stopped growing.

"Huh...?" Annie looked toward the hose. "It...jammed?" She looked at Armin, who had a mingled expression of shock, pain, and disappointment on his face. "You actually thought I was going to burst!" She laughed. _Maybe I'll see him wet himself after all. _She thought, noticing his constant squirming, shallow breaths, and the massive bulge poking out from his lower abdomen, straining against the waistband of his pants. She didn't notice the hose stiffening as the pressure built inside the gas dispenser, but Armin did. He scooted back further, looking at the hose and trying to locate the jam.

"No, no..." Armin muttered, grimacing and squirming. "Nngh..." He grabbed the hose and twisted it in the place he thought the jam was. There was a loud '_wooosh!' _sound. The titan baby perished and vaporized in a puff of steam. The combination of titan steam and gas pushed Annie's belly outward in all directions at once. Her regenerative abilities could no longer keep up. A small tear started at the base of her belly button. She looked over at Armin.

"You might want to close your mouth-" There was a loud ripping noise. Armin covered his mouth with his hand and turned around quickly as her belly burst open with a wet bang. There was a blast of steam and blood, the blood evaporating quickly and adding to the steam. Armin was thrown aside by the explosion, sent sprawling toward the bars of the cell. Annie looked down at her mangled stomach, nauseated by the sight of organs that resembled something that had been cooked and then mashed up, and blacked out.

Armin got to his feet quickly, squirming and rubbing his thighs together. He looked around the cell, panicked. He was seconds away from losing control, and he couldn't find the pot. It was been knocked aside in the explosion.

"Crap..." He looked around again, and spotted it in the corner, turned on its side but otherwise unharmed. Armin hurried toward it, almost in tears from the pain in his bladder. He turned it upright with his foot, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Armin glanced back briefly at Annie's unconscious form before he aimed himself and relaxed, sighing in relief as he finally emptied his aching bladder.

Armin sat back down near Annie when he finished, feeling slightly guilty for what he had done to her. She was already well on her way to being fully healed, though. Patches of skin were healing together over the muscles of her abdomen, the skin smooth and normal-looking. Armin drew his knees up to his chest and waited, wondering whether Annie was going to thank him or try to kill him when she woke up. He grinned, realizing he was far too relaxed and relieved to even care.


End file.
